<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Истинное волшебство by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631666">Истинное волшебство</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dago Dainary/Raide Asato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Истинное волшебство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Рай, ты много видел?</p><p>— Много, — дух улыбается, но золотые глаза смотрят внимательно и серьёзно. Он никогда не позволяет себе разговаривать с детьми насмешливо, только с теми, кто мнит себя взрослыми. Дети нравятся Раю больше. С ними хлопот ничуть не меньше, чем со взрослыми, но они на поверку оказываются честнее. Нравится человек — и ребенок открывает тайны, не нравится — может и в ухо дать. Правда, последнее Рай на себе ни разу не проверял, только видел со стороны. Никаких интриг, все на поверхности — даже подлости. Рай не считает детей невинными. Он знает: дети могут быть гораздо более жестоки, чем взрослые, но не обязательно из детей, совершивших ужасные поступки, вырастут чудовища, а взрослые — это взрослые: они не меняются до смерти.</p><p>— И волшебства много видел?</p><p>— Что за дурацкий вопрос? — возмущается девчушка. Когда-нибудь она станет настоящей красавицей, и веснушки, которые ей сейчас так не нравятся, помогут покорить не одно сердце. — Конечно, много. Рай путешествует вместе с Принцем.</p><p>— Это понятно, — отмахивается от Лилии Петрик. Мальчик не сводит взгляда с Рая. Он выиграл в кинь-камень, и его очередь задавать вопрос. — А какое волшебство было самым-самым?</p><p>Рай не спешит с ответом: первую пришедшую ему в голову мысль едва ли стоит озвучивать, иначе Даго снова будет читать ему лекции о том, что человеческим детям нельзя говорить сразу всей правды.</p><p>Дети притаились и не торопят его, хотя заметно, как им интересно. И даже Тарину, который делает вид, что он тут просто так сидит, а не надеется услышать очередную историю. Ну да, ну да, он же уже совсем взрослый. Ему целых одиннадцать лет!</p><p>— Я видел много волшебства, каждое стоит упоминания, но один раз мне повезло по-настоящему, и я повстречал истинное волшебство.</p><p>Рай смолкает, подбирая слова. Как объяснить то, что искренние чувства — это самое истинное в мире волшебство? Рядом с ним всё остальное, каким бы мощным и зрелищным оно ни было, всего лишь балаганные фокусы.</p><p>— И что это было?</p><p>Тарин торопит с ответом, напрочь позабыв, что ему все эти детские глупости без интереса.</p><p>— Не что, а кто. Это особая магия, для каждого своя. — Рай легко вскакивает на ноги и уже не смотрит на детей, а машет рукой, привлекая внимание золотоволосого мужчины. Даго Рай узнает всегда, даже когда расстояние искажает родные черты. — Вы тоже её можете встретить, если будете достаточно наблюдательными, чтобы не пройти мимо и не позволить пройти мимо вас. Всё, в другой раз договорим. Мне пора!</p><p>Рай срывается на бег, влетает в открытые для него объятия и беззаботно смеётся:</p><p>— Истинное волшебство! Только что о тебе думал, каэри.</p><p>Дети провожают взглядом Принца и его духа и молчат, раздосадованные. Другой раз может и не случиться. Рай — это Рай.</p><p>— Ну и что это за истинное волшебство? Даже драконов нет. — Тарин качает головой. — Вот “Талар” — истинное волшебство, второго такого просто не существует.</p><p>— Ага, кроме того, что “Талар” не уникален. Мне папа рассказывал: тот “Талар”, которым командует капитан Сандро, вовсе не тот же самый, которым когда-то командовал Капитан!</p><p>— Конечно, он эво-лю-цио-ни-ро-вал.</p><p>— Тарин, ты порой такой дурак. Впрочем, Петрик, ты не лучше…</p><p>— Сама ты дура. Это же “Талар”! — не сговариваясь, хором выпаливают мальчишки.</p><p>Эта история забывается вместе с многим другим, заслоняется более важным и интересным. И только Тарин вспоминает тот давний разговор, когда молодая девушка подносит ему прохладного лимонада, а он не в силах связать и двух слов. Лилию все то время, что он искал счастья в других краях, целовало солнце. Лукавые глаза, звонкий голос и россыпь веснушек на носу кружат ему голову почище крепкого вина. Она была права: дурак. Как есть дурак! Истинное волшебство все это время было у него под самым носом, а он искал его в вещах и тварях. Но теперь точно не пройдёт мимо и Лилии не даст.</p><p>— Мне кажется, кое-кто повстречал истинное волшебство, — шепчет Рай Даго, прежде чем сорваться с места и отвлечь внимание встречающих от увлеченной друг другом парочки.</p><p>— Истинное волшебство, — соглашается Даго и идёт следом за Раем. Своим волшебством Даго делиться не намерен даже ради счастья влюбленных.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>